jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake the Wolf/Transcript
Jake: "Jake the Wolf" Transcript Cubby:I found some coconuts for roasting! Izzy:I picked some pineapples and... Skully: Crackers! All we need now is Jake to return with some firewood so I could toast my crackers. Jake:This ought to be enough. Ahoy! What's this? A gem... with writing on it. "Touch this gem and changed you'll be, until the Great Wolf again can see." Hmm... I'll be changed if I touch it? Whoa! Oof! chuckles That was weird. rustling panting Huh? What? No way! Oh, no! howling Cubby:Jake! Hey, Jake! Oh, there you are. Did you get the firewood... gasping It's a w... wolf beast! yelling Jake:Cubby, wait! It's me! howling yelling Wolf beast! Skully:Wolf beast? Jake:howling grunting barking yelling panting Skully:Crackers! Izzy:Shiver me shiverin' shivers! Cubby:Aw, coconuts! rustling Jake:Yo-ho...crew Izzy:Careful, Jake, there's a wolf beast out there! Jake:I don't see anything. Just me. chuckle Cubby:I saw it! In the jungle! Skully:Whoa! panting Izzy:Aah! Cubby:Coconuts! Jake's the wolf? Jake:It's all 'cause of this. Izzy:That's the legendary Moon Gem. Whoa, you're not supposed to touch it. Jake:I know that...now! Izzy:Legend says the only way to break the spell is to return the Moon Gem to the top of Midnight Hill. Cubby:Midnight Hill!That's only the spookiest place in Never Land! Izzy:The Moon Gem has to be returned before sunrise or Jake will stay a wolf beast forever! Jake:No...! howling Oh. Sorry. Izzy:Mateys! Let's go to Midnight Hill, return the Moon Gem, and save Jake from staying a wolf forever! Keep a lookout for gold doubloons. Skully:Is everybody ready? Jake:Got my sword... and the Moon Gem. Cubby:My map! Izzy: My Pixie Dust! Jake:Yo-ho! Let's go to Midnight Hill! Song: Yo Ho, mateys away!: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Jake:howling growls yelps barking Skully:Barking biscuits! We're gonna need a leash for Jake. Izzy:whistles Here, Jake! Cubby: Here, boy! Captain Hook:This way, crew, and no dawdling! Mr. Smee:But, Cap'n, we've been treasure hunting for hours without any luck. Hook:Push on! howling Mr. Smee: Cap'n, look! Bones:It be a howlin' wolf beastie! yelling Mr. Smee: Dear, oh, dear! Jake:barking panting Cubby:Bad Jake! Bad... Jake! Jake:whimpers Cubby:Oh, you're a good boy! Who's a good boy? Jakey's a good boy. panting Izzy:Jake, you can't run off like that. Jake:Sorry. When I'm a wolf, I just can't help myself. I wish I never found this Moon Gem. The sooner we get it to Midnight Hill, the better. Jake:I don't want to stay a wolf forever. Mr.Smee:Did you hear that? Hook: Yes. A Moon Gem! Mr.Smee:No, I meant that Jake might stay a wolf pup forever. Hook:Ha! Who cares about that mutt's canine conundrum.I must have that Moon Gem for meself! Cubby:Guys, look! The only way to Midnight Hill is through Tanglethorn Marsh! And no one's ever made it through there. Jake:There's no time to lose. Let's go! Cubby:Aw, coconuts! What are we gonna do? Jake:I think I can hack it. Hook:Quickly! After those pesky pirates! Sharky:But Cap'n, that be a prickly place, and I have sensitive skin. Hook:Fine! Wha...? Mr. Smee, lead the way! Smee:Oh, my! Thank you... Cap'n. Jake:exclaiming Stay close. It's tricky in here. Izzy:Yay-hey, no way! straining I'm stuck! Skully:squawks I've run Cubby:Me, too! Jake:Hold tight, mateys. grunting Oh, no! Now I'm caught! straining Rusty anchors! Jake:I'm sorry, crew. None of this would have happened if I left that Moon Gem alone. panting Skully:Oh, crackers! Not now! howling Izzy:Good boy, Jake. Jake:panting That was easy. Now, follow me.sniffing My wolf sniffer will sniff out the way to go.sniffing howling Izzy:All right! We made it through Tanglethorn Marsh and we got four gold doubloons! Jake:howling Let's grab 'em and go to the top of Midnight Hill. barking Smee:gasping Thank goodness the sea pups left a trail we could follow. Bones:I can't believe we made it out with nary a scratch. Hook:exclaiming Speak for yourself.After those puny pirates and that treasure! Cubby:Well, we're here. stammering Midnight Hill! Skully:And we've got company. Look! Izzy:gasping Another wolf? Jake:howling I bet he's waiting for the Moon Gem. Hook:cackling At last the Moon Gem belongs to me! Jake:snarling Izzy:Captain Hook, you have to give the Moon Gem back. We've gotta return it to the top of Midnight Hill before sunrise. Cubby:Otherwise Jake will stay a wolf forever! Hook:I do not care.I've got what I came for and now I'm leaving! Jake:barking No! Captain Hook!Don't touch the gem! yells Smee:Oh, my! Hook:What are you ninnies gawking at? gasping I'm a wolf beast!howling Jake:barking Captain Hook!You've gotta take the Moon Gem to the top of Midnight Hill. Cubby:Now! Before sunrise! Jake:howls Izzy! This is an emergency! Izzy:Pixie Dust away! Hook:hollering What in blazes? Izzy:Give the Moon Gem to the wolf at the top of the hill! Hook: What wolf? Hook:That wolf? yelling Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! the moon gem! We can't reach it! Jake:growling I can!panting Izzy:Jake, hurry! Jake:panting Uh? The wolf's a statue? Oh, it's like the Moon Gem says: "Touch this gem and changed you'll be until the Great Wolf again can see." Whoo-hoo! I'm back! laughing Yo-ho, way to go!For returning the Moon Gem to Midnight Hill, we got five more gold doubloons.Let's grab 'em and go back to Pirate Island. Hook:Wait! Aren't you forgetting something? Smee:Oh, dear, we'd better fetch the cap'n. Sharky:Aye, he's probably in a beastly mood after the night he's had. Jake:Mateys, thanks for helping me return the Moon Gem.Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on! Count with us! All: Yeah! Jake:..One,two,three Cubby:..Four,five,six Izzy: Seven, eight, nine! Jake: We got nine gold doubloons today! howling shouting Cubby:stammering What is that? Another wolf beast? Lizard:raspberry laughing Lizard:chittering Jake:Hey, you! Izzy:Come back here. Skully: Wha-hoo! Hook:grumbling Barnacles!I cannot stop itching!I must still be a wolf! Sharky:Uh, big pardon, Cap'n.You're no longer a wolf beastie, but, uh... ...you picked up a bad case of fleas. Bones:So we're gonna give you a bubbly flea bath. Smee:chuckling Let's grab him and scrub him down, boys! Hook:.. I just had a bath last year! splashing - spluttering - No, no! - splashing Category:Transcripts